The present invention generally relates to hydrophones for a line array and particularly to a pressure sensitive line transducer.
Towed line arrays have been extensively used to detect and locate an object such as a submarine under water by the sound it makes. When operating properly, they have good sensitivity and directionality. However, their chief drawbacks are that they are complicated and are troubled by flow noise. Furthermore, they are expensive to build and getting good signals through their multiplexing or transmission lines from each element of the array causes many problems. It is thus questionable whether their performance is that much better for the high cost, considering all the troubles the experiment models have encountered. It is thus desirable to have a simple and relatively inexpensive system of accomplishing the same objective as by using towed thin line arrays.